


Car Song

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, slight h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Roger and John tease Brian about his song “Driven By You” while working on Made in Heaven.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Roger Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Car Song

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at @rushingheadlong.
> 
> Original Notes: I… have no explanation nor excuse for this. (Also don’t @ me about Drive By You not being a car song, it was used in car commercials and it has the “driving wheel” line in it and that’s close enough.)

They don’t talk about it at first. To be fair, they aren’t talking about much of anything when Brian’s solo album comes out. Roger congratulates him, of course, but things are strained between the former members of Queen, too much tension there in the wake of Freddie’s death and Brian’s initial refusal to help with what will be the final album. The specific details of Brian’s songs don’t get brought up during their too-short, and too-infrequent, conversations.

But later, when Made in Heaven is just barely completed and the three of them have one more night before they have to return to whatever their new normal lives will be, Roger finally broaches the subject.

“So, Brian. That album of yours, it’s some good stuff,” he says, his voice casual. Too casual.

Brian’s known his friends long enough to know that something is up. He doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in Roger’s eyes, or the way John tries to hide his amused smile, but whatever joke they’re running with escapes him. “Thanks,” he says, a little wary.

“Yeah, you know, you could tell you really _put your heart and soul_ into the album,” Roger continues and, behind him, John starts to snicker almost inaudibly. “Though, there was one song I was surprised by.”

“And which one was that?” Brian asks. He runs through a mental list of the songs that made the cut for his album, wondering which ones his friends find so amusing. They always ragged on him for the extra long guitar solos, so maybe _Last Horizon_? Or maybe-

“It was… Oh, what was the name of it, Deacy? Brian’s new _car song_?” Roger asks with a wide, shit-eating grin and Brian groans as he realizes what their game is.

“It’s not a car song, honestly you guys-” he tries, but they are having too much fun with this to listen to Brian’s protests.

“ _Driven By You_ , I think it was,” John says, putting on a show of having to remember the title as if they hadn’t planned this whole conversation out, those bastards.

Roger snaps his fingers. “That’s the one! Honestly, Brian, I’m just surprised that you thought it was _strong enough_ for the album-”

Brian picks up a coaster from the table in front of him and lobs it at Roger’s head. The drummer, laughing, bats it away easily- but John, too busy laughing at them to pay attention, isn’t so lucky and a balled-up napkin hits him square between the eyes next.

“You two are the worst,” Brian complains, though he can’t keep his own grin off his face. “Absolutely awful, both of you-”

“Nah, you love us,” Roger says, throwing an arm casually around Brian’s shoulders. “And after the shit you gave mefor my car song, I am _never_ letting you live yours down.”

Brian elbows him in the side but Roger just laughs, and doesn’t let go. Brian doesn’t actually mind, though, because Roger’s right- he does love his friends, and even when they’re teasing him about his music he’s glad to still have them in his life.


End file.
